


can we always be this close?

by seashel



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Shirbert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashel/pseuds/seashel
Summary: have i known you twenty seconds, or twenty years?-lover: taylor swift songfic





	can we always be this close?

**Author's Note:**

> pls read i will give you my crops and first born child. sidenote: the lyrics are out of order but that’s okay i think? okay i’ll shut up now

_“We can leave the Christmas lights up ‘till January.”_

Anne and Gilbert blamed it on the fact that they were busy, and that’s why the strands were still hung up on the mantle. Secretly, Gilbert liked them there. He loved when the lights reflected on Anne’s face, lighting her up in a warm glow. He could stare at her all day, if she’d let him. When they both had a day off, they convinced themselves to box them up- but not without sharing one dance. Anne rested her head against his chest, and she smelled like rain and nutmeg, and he let his eyes close, swaying against her in bliss. 

Gilbert decided that one more week with Christmas lights wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

-

“I saved you a seat,” Gilbert murmured as Anne sat down next to him. They’re at dinner after Gilbert’s coworker’s wedding, and they’re both bored out of their minds. While Anne was usually all for these certain affairs, she was getting over a cold and she did not want to be anywhere near anyone who wasn’t Gilbert.

“Are you going to eat?” he questions later, eyeing the unfinished soup that’s been sitting there for the past ten minutes, barely touched.

“Not hungry,” she whispers, not wanting to disrupt the speaker currently droning on about how Gil’s coworker, Charles, was one of the most reliable yet fun people he’s ever met. (Anne disagrees. Charles had written sick many of times, asking Gilbert to cover for him. Anne remembers many nights alone in the cold bed thanks to that and deems that not reliable. As for the fun part, she’s not sure if she’s ever seen Charles crack a joke before) 

“Gotta eat somethin’, love,” he says, lightly tapping the bowl. She shakes her head before turning away.

Gilbert bites his cheek, ready to accept defeat before an idea comes to him. He leans towards her, whispering something in her ear so quietly so no one else around could possibly hear. 

She gasps, but quickly covers it up with a cough, earning her a few dirty looks. She glares at Gilbert, but can’t help but giggle a little bit. Somebody shushes them, and she slaps Gilbert lightly for making such a comment in a church.

“I got you to laugh,” he smiles triumphantly. “Now eat. If you pass out from hunger pains I’ll have to deal with this wedding alone.” 

_“And you’ll save all your dirtiest jokes for me, and at every table I’ll save you a seat.”_

-

_“I’ve loved you three summers now, honey, but I want them all.”_

A letter from one of her classmates brought her back to her schooling days, where a classmate recalled how she always saw how intrigued Gilbert was with Anne. She said that she’d never seen a boy so smitten with someone before. 

In her brain pops a certain memory, of Gilbert walking her home on one of the last days of school. 

_“Don’t think I’m not aware of your intentions, Gilbert. This is the third time you’ve walked me home this week,” Anne states, hand accidentally brushing against his. (She pretends not to feel the blush rising in her cheeks)_

_Gilbert laughs. “Considering you haven’t said no, I think you’re equally to blame.”_

_She opens her mouth to respond, but stops short when she sees a movement in the bushes. Gilbert instinctively takes a step in front of Anne, but she pushes him aside and goes to investigate. _

_“Gil, it’s a baby bird!”_

_Eyes widening, he rushes over to her side and examines the damage. She wasn’t kidding- there was a small fledgling laying on the ground. Anne finds the nest in the tree above them, and scoops up the bird gently._

_“Are you crazy? You can’t climb that tree, Anne! If you fall, you’ll-“_

_“Break a leg, Gilbert! If I fall, I’ll only break a leg, and I for one think it’s worth it to know that a mother and child will be reunited.”_

_He watches as she hikes up the tree and returns the baby to it’s home. Gilbert is absolutely in awe._

_“You’re magnificent, Anne,” he sputters out when she returns, dirt staining her dress.She grins up at the the tree, and Gilbert stares at her. If he wasn’t sure before about his feelings before, he was damn sure now._

_-_

Anne flipped the silver sixpence in her fingers as she stared at herself in the mirror. The dress fit her unlike anything she’d ever worn before- she let herself relish in the fact that she looked like a princess. She was slightly worried that the white dress would look awful with her hair, but she’d decided that such childishconcerns were beneath her. After all, this was her wedding day.

Her _wedding_ day.  Gilbert and her had just seen each other the night before, but she felt like it had been ages. 

When they’re standing on the alter, the room filled with everyone they’ve ever known, Anne looked at Gilbert.  Really  looked at him. She sees the boy she’s known since she was twelve years old. She sees the way he takes care of her, and the way he knows she takes care of him. She knows she’s about to marry the love of her life.

“Gilbert Blythe- my heart has been borrowed, and it’s been blue. I feel it’s our burden to take on each others broken parts. I vow to take all of you, to be the one you come home to. I take you, you magnetic force of a man, to be mine. I take you to be my  _lover_.”


End file.
